Linny and Jacob
by sweetalice
Summary: Edward and Bella have a child. But, what happens when she befriends Jacob? See what happens!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_I sat on the bed and gnawed furiously on my lip. I didn't know how to tell Edward. How would he take it? Is it good news, or bad news?_

_A soft knock on the door and Edward peered in. "You wanted to talk?" he asked._

"_Yes." I said and stood up. In one graceful movement he was by my side, his arms wrapped around me. I turned in his arms to look in his face. Maybe it would be better to tell him quick, like ripping off a Band-Aid. Quick and, hopefully, painless._

"_I'm pregnant." _

"Linny!" I shouted up the stairs. "You have company."

My beautiful daughter came sliding down the railing of the stairway. Her golden long, straight hair flew behind her. Her pale skin was as flawless as ever. Her purple eyes had an excited look in them, and her thin, red lips were up in a smile. She already knew who was at the door.

"Thanks Mom!" she said as she jumped off from the railing and kissed me on the cheek. I followed her to the door.

"Hi, Jacob!" Linny smiled as Jacob Black stood at the door. I looked at Jacob over her and nodded. He and I both looked the some as before. No change at all.

"Hey, Lin." Jacob responded, and stepped through the open door. I closed it quietly behind. "Ready to study?" he took his bulging back pack off his shoulder and held it in his hand effortlessly. Still strong as ever, I thought.

"Yeah. We can go up stairs." Linny turned and trotted up the stairs, Jacob close behind. As they ran up the stairs, they ran into Edward. His beaming smile met Linny. "Hi Daddy." She kissed his cheek.

Edward's gaze turned to Jacob. His eyes went black and he put on a half smile to please his daughter. "Jacob." He said sternly.

"Mr. Cullen." Jacob said curtly, a smile flickering across his face. He was farced to call Edward, Mr. Cullen under my rule. He was doing pretty well of calling his it. And not cracking up.

They passed each other and Edward came down to me. He kissed me passionately on the lips. "Is he behaving?" Edward ask, a smile sliding on his face.

I sighed. "As best as we can expect."

Up in her room, Linny and Jacob talked for hours. They laughed and giggled. They only way they could talk out of school was to have these "study" meetings. Jacob suddenly fell silent and looked down into his lap. "We shouldn't be together, Linny." He said.

Linny cocked her head at looked at him. "What?"

"I mean, we shouldn't be doing this." He sighed. Linny got up and climbed into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"We are mortal enemies. We shouldn't be together."

"I thought you imprinted on me, and that can't be changed. I thought you loved me." Linny looked up into his face, and he looked down into hers. They kissed.

"I do love you. I love so much, Linny." With that, he scooped her up with on arm and gently set her on the bed. He slowly pushed her down and leaned down on her. Linny whispered in his ear, "I love you, too."

In the kitchen, I began to worry. "Edward." I called softly. He was at my side, holding my hand. I turned toward him. "Maybe we should go check on the children. They've been up there for a while."

Hand in hand, Edward and I walked up the stairs to Linny's room. Edward pushed opened the door. I screamed.

Edward pounced onto Jacob and grabbed the back of his neck. He picked Jacob out and ran out of the room. He jumped the whole flight of stairs and with all his might, threw Jacob out the door. Jacob flew and rolled about 10 feet and immediately changed into a wolf. He ran off into the woods.

Linny began to sob. I hesitated going in her room and comforting her. I, instead, closed my eyes, and turned away.

A quiet tap on the window caught Linny's attention. It was Jacob. She ran to the window and thrust it open. Jacob climbed in. Linny grabbed him and squeezed him as hard as she could. "Oh Jacob!" They hugged for a while. Then Linny stepped back and wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"Jake, I have a plan." She said. Jacob listened as Linny stated how they couldn't stay her much longer. He nodded, agreeing that they would run away and live in Canada, far away by Alaska. "We must live tonight." Linny finished.

Jacob kissed Linny once more and scooped her up in his arms. She grabbed her suitcase, and silently said good bye to her room. Jacob went to the window and jumped. They fell to the ground 12 feet away.

Jacob changed into a wolf and Linny move to his back. He ran into the woods. Linny turned back her head to watch her house, and her beloved family, disappear from sight. She buried her head in Jacob's fur to cry.

**Please review(no flames, please) If I get good reviews, I'll write a next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is my fourth fanfic, and the second chapter to my story Linny and Jacob. Enjoy, and review!**_

The night lay open to day. Being in the middle of fall, it was cold and Linny had brought no coat. She and Jacob stopped in the middle of a clearing. A log lay there, and a few trees. Linny jumped off Jacob's furry back and shivered in the morning air.

Jacob looked up at Linny. His eyes were brown and green. He whimpered and swung up his paw onto Linny's lap. She sighed.

"Jacob, I love you." She said. She wrapped her arms around his big neck.

Jacob suddenly turned and ran off into the woods. Linny didn't care. She knew he was coming back. Besides, she was numb. Not only from the cold, but from the splitting of her family.

She pulled her knees up and hugged them to her chest. She shivered and thought. _What am I going to do now?_

Just then, Jacob burst through the trees. In his huge mouth were logs and twigs. He dropped them by the log and pulled from his jeans on his back, a lighter. He held it in his mouth and turned toward Linny. She got up and light the twigs ablaze.

Jacob began breathing on the fire. Soon, it was big and warm. Jacob, tired from running, curled up by the fire. Linny laid beside him, lost in his chest. She drifted into sleep.

When Linny woke up, she was cold. It was late evening, and Jacob had left her side. She sat up. Jacob was there, pacing around in his human form. He glanced at her and smiled.

"Hello, sleepy one." He walked over and kissed her. Then went back to pacing.

Linny followed him with her eyes before saying, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. That's what I was thinking about. Someplace big and not a lot of people."

Linny thought this over. Maybe school would finally come in handy. She thought of a test she had, asking the population of states.

"What about Oklahoma? Maybe in the Ozark Mountains?" Jacob turned and looked and Linny. He walked over and sat down.

"You could run around and no one would care. We would live in the mountains, where no one lives. It would be perfect." Linny smiled. She felt proud that she could help.

Jacob smiled too. He kissed her again. "You're brilliant. What would I do without you?" he hugged her and picked her up to her feet. He suddenly put on a serious face.

"If we are going to Oklahoma, its going to take awhile." He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a loud sigh.

"Airplane would be fastest, but expansive." Train would be long and hard. But less money." Jacob scratched his chin. A small goatee was growing.

"I have money." Linny said in a small voice. From her pocket, she drew a lump of cash. "It might get us tickets." She looked up and Jacob.

"Linny, no. That's your money." He closed her hand around the money.

"But it's for us." She answered. "Let's just go into town. The sooner we get out of here, the better." She looked up and swiveled her head around. It was beginning to rain.

Jacob began to turn into a wolf. A low grumble was heard from deep inside his chest. He bent down and touched the ground. Then a brown wolf stood in his place. Linny hopped on his back, and off they went.

Linny closed her eyes. She was still tired. The beat of Jacob's paws on the ground lulled her to sleep. The next thing she knew, Jacob was gently shaking her awake.

"Linny." He whispered softly. "Linny, hun, wake up." Linny opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. "Wher-Where are we?"

"In the airport." Jacob answered. "I need the money for the tickets."

"O. Ok." Linny was completely awake, but dug into her pocket anyway. She hand him the cash and yawed. She drifted to sleep again. It seemed she had just closed her eyes when she began to rise.

She woke with a star. She thrashed around until she heard Jacob whisper, "Shhhh. It's just me." His warm body tried to put her asleep, but her mind told her no. her body ached to move, and her throat was dry. She wanted to walk. She began to climb out of Jacob's. He swung her gracefully down.

Linny's legs wobbled, and she had to lean on Jacob. They were almost to the plane. Once her legs were finally get up and running, they were on the plan, sitting in their third class seats. She sighed and exasperate sigh.

Jacob chuckled and held her hand. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. For once in the past 48 hours, she was relaxed and content.


End file.
